Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 2
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni is back on a new adventure. She is happy with a new home, friends, and boyfriend. But, when a killer "being" is on a killing spree on celebrities, things get bloody. Can the Dancing SuperNOVAs solve this mystery before Yuni becomes a victim?
1. The Meeting

After a long day of stopping a few bank robbers, Rage and I were back at Dancing SuperNOVAs HQ. We were watching a classic horror of Fright Night on my plasma screen. Charlie Brewster and Peter Vincent were looking for a vampire called Jerry Dandbridge who bit Charlie's girlfriend, Amy. They had to kill the menacing vampire before Amy would change into a vampire completely.

"Is it too late to save her?" Charlie asked Peter.

"Not if we kill Dandbridge before dawn..." the vampire killer replied.

I looked over at Rage who was nearly tired. His dreamy brown eyes were focused on the TV. Tatl was close to my neck, afraid that Charlie and Peter would fail to save Amy. I have watched this movie over a thousand times, but this was Rage and Tatl's first time. Amy let out a loud scream that made Rage sit up straight and Tatl hide. While Charlie was looking for Dandbridge, Peter rushed to Amy. She had large fangs and claws.

"She's a monster!" Tatl screeched.

"Yuni! Rage!" Bonnie called. "Come downstairs! We're havin' a Dancing SuperNOVAs meeting!"

I pressed STOP and took the DVD out. Just when it was getting to the good part, something always come up. I placed the movie disc back inside it's case so we can watch it some time later.

Rage stretched his arms. "Wow... that movie is so twisted."

I giggled. "Yeah. Vampires maybe cute and everything, but they do have a dark side."

"So, Yune. Are there vampires in Hyrule?"

"No way!" I laughed. "They're just ordinary fairy tales."

"I'm sleeping with a cross tonight!" Tatl said.

"Scared, Tatl?" Rage joked.

"No!"

I sighed. "Come on, you guys. Let's go see what Bonnie and Disco want."

All of the dancers were gathered in the living room for the DS Meeting. While we waited for our leaders, we just whispered and questioned on what the meeting was about. Bonnie walked in with some papers and Disco turned on his special computer.

"All right," Disco began. "I called you all in here 'cause we gotta warn you about somethin'."

"What's going on?" Emi asked.

"Lastnight at midnight, a celebrity Selena Hapris has disappeared after her concert."

Selena Hapris was always a witch. She would stop at nothing until things would go her way. I met her when I first came to New York. Sa-Ja had always made parodies of her since Selena was so mean to everybody.

"It's about time that brat's gone." Gus said.

Alice glared at him. "That's mean!"

"But, true." Rage commented. "I mean, have you seen the way she's been treating her fans and butlers?"

"All right, quiet down!" Bonnie ordered. "We believe that there is a link to all of the other disappearances like the MurMur Twins and Mark Hawkins."

"Bonnie," I interrupted. "Are you saying that a monster is out to get some famous people?"

"Well, we can't say for sure. But, this is just a warning. I want you all to be extremely careful... especially you, Yuni."

We all agreed to watch each other's back and to be prepared for danger. After the meeting, everyone was getting ready for bed for the next day was patrol day. We would seperate into teams and look for danger in New York City. When Tatl and I were going into my room, Rage placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to know, Yune." Rage said. "Since Amy's a full vampire, does it mean it's too late to save her?"

"No, Rage. Even if people are bitten by a pure-blood vampire, the person must kill the head vampire in order to turn them into humans again."

"So, that means that Dandbridge is the head vampire for biting Amy?"

"Yup."

"Ahh, all right."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled my neck against his mouth. He pretended to bite me like a blood thirsty beast. I kept giggling.

"I've come to suck your blood!" he said in a ghoulish voice. "That sound like Dracula?"

"Yuni, do we have a cross somewhere?" Tatl asked.

Rage and I looked at her skeptically. How could a fairy be afraid of something that isn't real?

"Don't tell me you believe in vampires, Tatl." I teased.

"What? Me? Nooo. Why would I be afraid of vampires?"

Rage's eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp. "Tatl, look out! A vampire!"

She let out a blood curdling scream and flew out of my room. Tatl flew into Zero's fluffy jacket to hide. He tried to pull her out. Rage kept laughing while I rushed over to Zero and Tatl. It took about a minute, but we finally got Tatl out of Zero's jacket.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zero yelled.

"Sorry, Zero." I said. "Rage just scared Tatl since we've been watching Fright Night."

All I got was a sigh as he walked away. "Everyone knows that there is no such thing as vampires."

I rolled my eyes and took a distressed Tatl in my bedroom. Rage followed us. The poor fairy was shaking in my hands as my boyfriend laughed.

"Aw, c'mon. It was just a joke."

"Don't ever do that to me again, city boy!" Tatl yelled angrily. "I'll drive a stake through your heart!"

"Knock it off!" I yelled. "Look, the last thing we need is to fight right now. If it helps, I'll leave my lamp on, Tatl."

She felt relief. "Okay, that helps."

"Night, girls."

"Good night, Rage."

As Rage left my room, I switched my lamp on, changed into night clothes, and laid down on my bed. What were the causes of those disappearances? How were they linked to each other? All of this made me feel uneasy. Since I had the blood of a celebrity, does this mean that the offender would come after me as well? I figured that after patroling the city was over, perhaps I could talk to Link to see if he knew anything about people disappearing without a trace.


	2. Duty Calls

The very next day, we all separated into teams of two dancers to make sure that New York City was still peaceful. Rage was watching traffic go by while my Fear Sensors were scanning the streets for bad people or bank robbers. So far, there wasn't any danger sensed or sighted. It was really quiet and the crime levels had been down. I shook my head, awakening from my trance. I watched Rage's eyes looking around the street. He looked really handsome in his orange jacket, blue jeans, and red-and-blue hat.

Tatl flew over to me. "So far, nothing's going on today."

"Yeah," Rage agreed. "It's pretty quiet today-"

Suddenly, my heart began to race and my head started pounding. "I think you spoke too soon!"

"What did you sense?"

The streets began to echo gun shots, police sirens, and screaming people. Two men were driving a red Camaro, dressed in black. The back seat had a little child screaming and crying for help. It was a kidnapping scene.

"Pretty much that!" I stated. "Come on. We gotta save that boy!"

"All right!" Rage cheered. "Dancing SuperNOVAs Time!"

We called out our dance blades and used our element chains to catch up to the kidnappers. After swinging from building to building, we jumped onto the Camaro. The vehicle was rocking from side to side to shake us off. Rage used his dance blade to cut a hole on the roof to see if we could make the kidnappers pull over. As the vehicle kept rocking, it was harder for Rage to cut an opening.

"It's not working!" Rage yelled. "What now?"

One of the kidnappers were shooting at us, creating small holes on the roof. My eyes widened with an idea.

"Tatl, can you fit into one of these holes?"

She examined them. "I see one I can fit in."

"Get in there, and make them pull over. But, be careful! There's a boy inside!"

"Got it!"

She flew inside the Camaro. I heard screams from the two men. The vehicle began to lose control. At any moment, it would crash into something. I used my dance blade to break the back window.

The boy screamed. "Please, help me!"

I held out my hand. "Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him out of the Camaro. I held the kid in my arms as Rage and I jumped off the car. Tatl flew out the window before the car crashed into a fire hydrant. The two men were still armed with guns as they got out. When they shot at us, I used my dance blade to deflect the bullets.

"Impossible!" the man shouted. "How can a girl like you block our attacks?"

Rage's hand glowed orange. "Drop those guns! Now!" He was going to use Impulse on them.

The kidnappers dropped their weapons and cowered behind the wrecked Camaro. The police officers arrested the two men and had no problem getting them inside the cars. Even if they refused to, they knew that Rage would threaten them physically.

I kneeled down to the boy's level. "Are you okay, honey?"

He hugged me around the shoulders. "Yeah. Thank you, Dancing SuperNOVAs."

"Timothy!" a male voice called. "That's my son!"

A man in a fancy suit was running to the boy Rage and I rescued. The father and son were reunited as the man held the boy in his arms. At least we didn't have to worry about finding Timothy's father since he found us. The crowed applaud and cheered our names.

"The Dancing SuperNOVAs have done it again!" Katie Currick said. "One of the teams have rescued a little boy from being kidnapped while two more dancers put out a fire from the burning building in downtown New York."

We disappeared before the news lady would ask questions about our personal life. After a long day of stopping bad guys, Rage and I sat in the tall grass in Central Park, watching the stars shine like diamonds. They always remind me that I'm always loved by family and friends.

"What a day," Rage said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Sure... being heroes isn't easy, but it's fun."

"I know," I agreed. "I feel bad for all of the bad guys, though. I even felt sorry for Ganondorf..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while we use our powers to protect the innocent, the bad dancers and Ganondorf wasted their powers for their own will. Eventually, they lose all of the magic and good in them... leaving them in darkness forever."

"That's true."

Tired from walking, we sat on a city bench. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. Other couples were walking past us while holding hands. I was glad that Tatl wasn't there to scold us. She always hated Rage for some reason when they first met. I thought she always feared that I wouldn't have time for her anymore. I shook off all of my thoughts and decided to concentrate on Rage. He pulled me onto his lap. The stars were still shining in the night sky. The crickets seemed to be singing for us.

"I'm lucky," Rage said softly. "I have the world's most beautiful girl in my arms."

My face turned bright red. "N-no..."

He chuckled. "Say whatever you want... it won't change the fact that you're beautiful."

I smiled. "You're so sweet and handsome."

"Psh, yeah right."

"Oh, now," I giggled. "Don't say that."

As we got up, he pulled me in on a sweet kiss on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that made my heart race and knees weak. One of the few things that I loved about Rage is that he was a really good kisser.

When we returned to HQ, Tatl and I were talking to Link on Skype. Of course, there wasn't anything electronic in Hyrule... except there were outlets in my room. But, he always used magic to keep in touch with me. After ten rings, he finally answered.

"Link, can you hear me?" I asked. "It's Nicole."

"Of course," he replied. "How are you? Is New York all right for you?"

"It's terrific... well..."

"What troubles you?"

"Well, there have been some weird disappearances."

"Ah?"

"Lastnight, we had a meeting," I began. "Some New York celebrities have been disappearing... without a trace and whatnot."

"Oh, goodness..."

"And..."

"You were wondering if I knew something?"

"Well..."

"I'm sorry, but I do not know anything."

I knew he would say that. "All right... thank you. Anyway, is Zelda alright?"

"Oh, yes. Speaking of Zelda, we have good news."

I blinked. "Good news?"

"Yes..."

"What is it?"

He said nothing.

"Link, you there?"

"Zelda and I... are expecting our very first child."

My eyes widened and I let out an exciting scream. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

I screamed again. "That's great, Link!"

He laughed. "I knew you'd think so."

My door opened. "Yuni?" Rage asked, distressed. "I heard you scream!"

I hugged my boyfriend. "Rage! Link's gonna be a father! Link's gonna be a father!"

"What? Really?"

"Of course.

"That's great, yo!"

"I need to leave now... Yuni." Link said. "I will talk to you again another day."

"Okay..." I said. "Hug everyone for me!"

After Link went offline, I told all of the Dancing SuperNOVAs about Zelda having a baby. They were all excited that a little prince or princess would be born... even Zero was a little excited, but not as I was. Tatl kept flying around, yelling that she would be an aunt. It turned out to be a good day afterall.


	3. The Nightmare

I was running on an abandoned street of New York. Something was coming after me. Apparently, I didn't have the courage to fight. As I turned to a corner, I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked back, nothing was there. I let out a sigh of relief. When I turned around to keep running, a figure wearing a dark cloak grabbed me.

"Get off!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

His mouth had two, long fangs. Was it some kind of demon or a vampire? Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it hurt me. We were surrounded by strange robots. They had mechanical arms, rubber torsos, human faces, and each had one leg with a big wheel. A long tentacle with a needle came out of them. They were going to suck out my blood!

"No!" I cried. When I tried to scream, I felt something sharp on my neck. "N-no!" Then, all of the robots stabbed me with their needles. "NO!"

I sat up, screaming so hard my throat hurt. I opened my eyes to darkness. I could hardly breathe. Where was I? Soft material covered my legs, but my eyes could adjust to my surroundings. My heart was throbbing. Flashing, red numbers caught my eye: Two-fifteen A.M.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't dead. I was safe in my bedroom... or was I? My fingers shaking, I switched on my violet-colored lamp and ran to my dresser mirror. I pulled my blonde hair away from my neck to examine myself for bite marks. Not a single scratch or stab marks were sighted on my body. I was still shaken from my nightmare.

My bedroom door flung open, making me scream bloody-murder. Disco appeard in the doorway, sporting a white T-shirt, and purple boxers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Are you okay, honey?"

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, barging in.

"We heard screaming!" Gus said. "There better be a good reason to be awake at this hour."

The only dancers that were up were Rage, Alice, and Gus. Bonnie placed her hand on my shoulder. My body was still trembling with fear from my nightmare.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys. I just had a bad dream..." I confessed. "But, I'll be okay."

"What was it about, honey?"

I shook my head. "Can... I tell you guys about in the morning? I'm... still a bit tired."

Disco sighed. "All right."

"I hope you'll be okay, Yuni." Alice said nicely. "At least it wasn't real, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"All right. Let's all go back to sleep." Disco ordered.

"Night, Yuni." Bonnie said and walked out with Disco.

I tried to settle back into bed. The nightmare felt real. I was still trembling with fear, worried that I would have that dream again. I gasped as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"So what were you really dreaming about?" Rage asked curiously. "You can tell me." Even tired, Rage looked gorgeous. All he wore was grey sweat pants.

"Rage..." I said. "Does my neck look okay to you?" I pulled my hair back.

He placed a hand under my chin, moving my head softly. "Looks like a regular neck to me," he answered. "Were you expecting a vampire bite?"

I gasped. "Is there a-"

"No, you're fine."

I felt relieved. "That's good."

"I bet it was that movie that we were watching, huh?"

"But, this 'vampire' in my nightmare, it was completely different."

"Okay, how different?"

I told him everything about my nightmare. The creature, the robots, everything. Those needle-tentacles almost felt like sharp knives of a serial killer.

He chuckled. "It was only a dream. There's nothing to worry about."

I closed my eyes to prevent tears of fear. Rage's arms wrapped around me. I felt his naked chest. It was soft, smooth, and muscular. I was feeling better, finding the comfort in his arms. My arms wrapped around his waist. After the long hug, I looked up at his face and smiled.

"All right. Let's go back to sleep now." he said, kissing me on the forehead. "Night."

"Good night, Rage."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

I finally settled back into bed. I could still feel Rage's lovely, full lips against my forehead as I fell asleep.


	4. Sickening Sight

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast while I just stared at my eggs. I was still tired after waking up from the nightmare in the middle of the night. Bonnie placed her hand on my head. I admit it that I wasn't on top of the world that day. My head felt like it was on fire and my stomach was caving in.

"Are you sure you're up to school today?" Bonnie asked. "You're kinda burnin' up, sweetie."

I nodded. "I'm okay. I have a quiz in algebra and I have to ace it."

"Well, if you feel sicker, just call us."

"Okay."

I changed out of my sleepwear and into an orange pleaded skirt and a black shirt. I always had to wear it as a uniform since I went to a private school with Alice. We walked to a bus stop.

"It would be awesome if our boyfriends would go to school with us." Alice said.

"Yeah, that would rock."

Gus was taking economic classes in a fancy school while Emi is in tech-school and Rage was in a public school. Alice and I were in a private school because I was a Songstress of Hyrule and she was a pop singer of New York. My head started to pound. It wasn't because a Fear Sensor sensed trouble, but I was still not feeling good.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Alice."

"Well, you do look a little pale."

I sighed. "It's nothing... I've had worse."

We had waited ten minutes for our school bus, but it wasn't sighted. More students from our school showed up. Even two popular snotty cheerleaders were gossipping. They have already bragged so much about them and I was getting ticked off.

"So, rumor has it that Selena Hapris disappeared, right?" Clara asked her friend.

"Yeah," Marnelia answered. "It's so weird. She was so cool, too."

I rolled my eyes. They only liked her because of her attitude and riches. It wasn't long when they started a new conversation.

"Anyway, I heard that Yuni girl is dating someone normal..."

"Psh, why would risk her own popularity for this nobody?"

Surely they weren't talking about Rage. It made me mad when they talked more about me instead of something else. I was secretly hoping that something bad would happen to them.

"It's obvious that he may be using her."

That made me even angrier. There was no way Rage would hurt me. He proved so much to me that he wouldn't hurt me. While they were giggling, I snook behind Marnelia. I pinched the skin of her skinny arm so hard I thought blood would squirt out. She cried out, getting everyone's attention.

"You freak!" the cheerleader screamed.

"That's what you get for gossipping about things that aren't true! You don't even know Rage!"

Clara laughed. "We know he's a nobody!"

"Want me to pinch you, too?"

"I'd like to see you try, freak."

Alice held me at bay. "Yuni, no! Forget it!"

A lot of people were yelling "Fight! Fight!" When I was about to throw a punch, three women screamed from the alley like they saw something shocking.

"She's dead! She's dead!" one of them screamed. "Selena Hapris is dead!"

My heart froze. Alice and I ran into the alley to see it for ourselves. The woman was right. Selena was lying on the ground covered in dry blood. There were stab marks all over her neck, chest, and arms. A terrible odor filled the air around her. Maggots and flies were already decomposing her. My stomach caved in. How could this have happened? Alice held on to my arm with fear.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped. "We gotta tell the others."

As I looked at Selena Hapris, my stomach flipped, my throat began to fell fluid. I threw up by the alley walls. My flesh began to flush. I felt dizzy and more queasy. The voices around me and Alice became muddled, and everything seemed very far away. I was sure I was falling. Then the world went black.

It felt like hours since I passed out in the alley. I opened my eyes to find myself lying flat on my bed. Disco and Rage were kneeling beside me. A large circle of familiar faces were staring down at me. I closed my eyes again.

"Let's give her some air." Bonnie said.

Disco placed his hand on my forehead. "You gave us quite a scare, girlie."

"What happened?" I asked, weakened. "Is... Selena really...?"

"Yeah," Gus answered. "Huge holes were found all over her body. The cops suspect that a serial killer is behind all of the celebrity disappearances."

I shuttered, hiding my face in my pillow. Rage glared at him, thinking he was trying to scare me. I sat up. I looked at my alarm clock: 6:15 in the evening. I've been asleep for almost seven hours.

"Are you okay now?" Emi asked. "I bet seeing the whole thing in the alley must've been hard on you and Alice."

"I'm sorry I fainted." I apologized.

"If it's any consolation, I passed out as well," Alice confessed. "Rage and Zero carried us back here at HQ."

"Where is Zero anyway?" Rage asked. "Did pretty boy decide to exercise more?"

"Rage, be kind!" Bonnie scolded. "He's at the hospital performing an operation right now."

I wanted to forget everything about that day. I wanted to forget about seeing Selena Hapris's dead body and passing out in front of many people. I even wanted to forget what Marnelia and Clara said about Rage.


	5. Lover's Spat

The next day, rumors were spreading about Selena Hapris's death. Some say it was a rapist, a serial killer, or some kind of wild animal loose in the city. Instead of learning about quadratic equations in algebra, I spent most of my class time thinking about all of the other disappearances. Was this the work of a serial killer or monster?

While Alice was cleaning out her locker for spring break, I sat outside on the stairs and waited for Rage to come and pick us up. The spring sun baked my pale skin and I welcomed it. All of the schools of New York would enjoy spring break without detentions, homework, and eight hours of torturing education. I finally spotted Rage walking towards me. When I got up, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked myself.

"Hey, baby." Rosco Miller was one of the popular boys of the school. All of the students and teachers kissed up to him since his father own most of their houses. "Why go out with someone dirty like him?"

I slapped him in the face, leaving a huge red mark. "Do not talk about Rage like that!"

"Why you-" He pulled his fist back, ready to hit me. Rage grabbed his arm just in time.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Rage yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Rosco pulled his fist back and laughed. "I can't believe a nobody like you is going out with a girl like her."

Rage turned furious. "Say that again!"

Alice came outside. "What's going on out here?"

"Rage, stop." I ordered. "Please, no!"

"Yeah," Rosco teased. "Listen to your girlfriend, freak."

Nothing couldn't stop Rage from losing his temper. He started to punch Rosco on the shoulders, then kicked him to the ground. Alice and I got Rage away from a bleeding Rosco. Most people shouted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" We got away from the school before the principal would come outside. If he caught Rage in a fight with that stupid rich guy, we could've been suspended.

Back at HQ, Bonnie got a call from the school. "I can't believe you did that just now, Rage!"

"He was gonna hit Yuni! I had to protect her!"

"But, still... you could've got both Yuni and Alice expelled!"

"If you were about to get hit, would Disco do the same as I did?" he argued back. "Yuni could've been hurt!"

He stormed out of the room and went outside. Rage was right to protect me, but I didn't want him to get violent. More importantly, I was afraid that he might have been more angry at me and Bonnie. Alice grabbed my wrist when I tried to go after my angry boyfriend.

"Let him cool off for a few minutes," Alice advised. "I don't him to hit you while he's still mad."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I... feel bad for yelling at Rage, but he has to learn." Bonnie confessed. "You two girls go change upstairs."

I found Tatl sleeping on my bed. I changed into my red TRAN tank top, black miniskirt, star-and-striped tights, and traded my school accessories for punk-style ones. I looked outside and saw Rage with his arms folded, still angry from the argument. I ran outside and found him gone. My heart sank to my stomach. Everytime he got into trouble, he would be gone for a long time. Or... he could've been nearby. I looked up in the trees and found him sitting up high on a branch. Climbing up the tree was a breeze, but calming Rage down would be a challenge.

He looked over at me as I sat next to him. "You mad at me?"

"No..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

He looked back at the sunset. "Everyone else is..."

"We're all upset as you are." I said. "I'm glad you protected me from Rosco's wrath, but not only I don't want you and me to get hurt, I don't like others to get hurt as well."

"Why are you protecting him?" he countered. "He could've hurt you bad! I only did it to save you and make sure you didn't get hurt! If some girl got to me, what would you do?"

I paused at his last sentence. He was angrier than before. "I... could've beaten her up, too."

He looked over at me. "You see? I was right to beat that guy up!"

I stared at my hands on my lap. "I don't want you to be angry... to be honest, I was more afraid of you getting hurt." I looked away.

He sighed. My eyes welled up with tears. In a matter of seconds, one tear began to flow down my cheek. I figured that Rage was still mad at me, so I decided to leave him alone.

"I... I'll leave you alone." I croaked as I was climbing down the tree.

"Are... you crying?"

"No."

I heard some rustling in the trees as I walked away. Tears began to flow from my face. Rage's arms wrapped around me from behind. He held me tight.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you sad." he said softly. His darkened mood changed into a sweet emotion.

I placed my hands on his arms. "I'm sorry, too."

He made me face him. The tips of his fingers wiped my tears away. I placed my hand on his cheek, letting him know that everything would be okay. Just then, my bedroom light switched on.

"Who's in my room?" I snarled.

Tatl flew in front of my window, with her back toward us, hugging herself. From our vantage point, she appeared as if she were making out with a boy. Rage laughed at the little fairy's antics.

"Tatl, cut it out!" I yelled.

She held the Ocarina of Time in her hand and played a song that was used for weddings. I blushed as I glared at her.

"Put it down before you break it!"

"She just wants your attention," Rage said. "I think it's working, though."

Rage cupped my face into his hands and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I heard Tatl scream as if she was horrified by our make-out scene. He pulled away and then gave me another kiss... the kind of kiss that made my heart race, knees weak, and filled my mind with love. The alarms went off inside, warning all dancers that there's an attack on the streets.


	6. Out For Blood

All of the dancers ran to the computer room where Bonnie was tracking danger. Flashing rings on the town map appeared on the screen. Danger was at the Biltmore Hotel... a perfect place for celebrities to have a vacation. But, it would become dangerous in case the killer would strike one of them down.

"I'm getting some unkown life forms at the hotel," Bonnie said. "But, it shows threat to people. Go find these things and eliminate them!"

"Got it," Rage said and looked over at us. "Let's go!"

After preparing our dance blades, we ran all the way to the Biltmore Hotel. I had to admit that the inside was fancy, but there was no time for sight seeing. There was no one in the lobby. Were we too late? Did the unknown beings wiped the whole hotel out?

"Split up into teams," Rage ordered. "Then meet back here."

Why did this hotel have to be so big? Rage and I searched on the top floors while Gus and Emi searched at entertainment centers and Zero and Alice looked around outside. So far, no danger was sensed.

"You know," Rage began. "Tracy use to bring me here during the summer... it's been a while since I've seen this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but, I always found this place dull. Nothing to do here except cause trouble."

I giggled. "I like places that aren't snobby and too-"

Our conversation stopped as a woman screamed like she was about to be killed. We followed the cries to a penthouse room. Rage kicked the door opened. The whole room was pitch black. I switched the light on, but nothing lit up. I played with the switch, but no lights. That wasn't a good sign.

The street and moon lights only lit the room a little bit, but was so dark that Rage and I couldn't see. My Fear sensor went off, telling me danger was in the room.

"Rage, there's danger-errrrrrr! I screamed as I tripped over something. It was... legs. "Oh, my God!" A woman in a house coat was lying flat on the ground. I nudged her shoulders to see if she was alive. I felt something warm and wet on her neck. "I feel something."

Rage found a lighter and aimed the small fire's light by my hand. My fingers were covered in blood... fresh off a human's neck! The woman was dead. I began to hear a hissing sound coming from behind us. I turned around and saw a mechanical tentacle with a needle point.

"Watch out!" I screamed as I pulled Rage out of the way. It landed on the woman's back. "What is that?"

I looked into the shadows. A robot came out of the darkness... the same robot from my dream. My nightmare was coming to life!

"Let's get it!" Rage yelled.

We called out our dance blades and started to fight the robot. It sent punches at me and Rage. I kept blocking it's attacks, but it seemed to be lowering my strength. Rage kicked it to the windows. The glass shattered as the robot went down to the floor. The tentacle with he needle was ready to go for the kill as it aimed for my neck. As it came for me, I grabbed it before it could hit me. The needle was moving around, trying to get loose. Rage cut the tentacle in half. The robot let out a weird noise.

"How do we stop this thing?" Rage asked. "Where's the little gnat when you need her?"

I knew he was addressing to Tatl. "If only I knew..."

We both used our dance powers to send the robot crashing into the closet. I heard splashing sounds from outside. Emi came in through the window with Gus.

"Hey, guys!" Gus called. "There's robots out here!"

We heard the robot in the closet getting up. It charged for us. Gus used his Shadow light toward it, stabbing it in the stomach. The filter was filled with the womam's blood. I sent a Pain ball towards the robot's head, finally killing it. People were screaming in the hallway and outside.

"Rage and I will take care of the crowd outside. Stay here." Gus ordered.

Emi and I went to the dead robot. We searched for a clue on who created it and why. I spotted a signature on it's arm.

"Did you find something?" Emi asked.

I showed her the signature. It read: PARANOiA. Was it named after the DDR song series or something? I started to stand the bloody robot up.

"What are you doing?" Emi asked, horrified. "Don't tell me we're taking it with us!"

"How else are we suppose to study it?"

She shuttered as we stood it up and pushed it outside. Zero was talking to the paramedics while Rage and Gus shoved the robot in Disco's big van. Some people were in distress, worrying that they would become the next victim. A TV reporter was telling the whole city what had happened. I looked over at the dead body as it was being carried away into a church van. I looked away in disgust. Back at HQ, Bonnie and Emi were trying to study the robot while the rest of us went to bed. I kept tossing and turning on my bed. Since it was spring break, the other rich kids would have to be careful and stay close to their bodyguards since more robots were on the lose.


End file.
